


Sleepy Bug

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Yawn!wrote late at night come say hi on Tumblr!http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/





	

Marinette peeled open her eyes to locate the phone that was buzzing for the umpteenth time. She hurt, she was tired, she was late, and she didn't care one tiny minute little bit, not one iota.

Last night had sucked hard. They had chased one disaster after another. Multiple times they had transformed and detransform, she had no idea how she had gotten the cookies to fuel her poor kwami. The last of the night hadn't even been an akuma it had been a regular robbery that the police had needed help with.

She had dropped into her bed at around six am definitely not enough sleep for anyone, let alone Ladybug. She hadn't even bothered to get undressed as she would just have to put it all back on in a few hours.

She crawled out from under her comforter making her way down by feel not wanting to open her eyes. Through slits she found Tikki curled up on her desk beside a cookie. Picking them both up she slid them into her school bag.

 Still with her eye only partially open she wandered down to the kitchen. He mum was standing with her normal morning tea.

"Morning mum, I was up late studying. I gotta go, sorry I can’t stay and eat breakfast." she grabbed a warm croissant from the plate on the counter, kissed her mum on the cheek and headed out the door. As it clicked shut, she could swear she heard a thud and crash. Meh, she would apologise to her mum when she got home.

Still, in a zombie state, she continued on, passing through the bakery. Her dad was standing with a tray of cookies as she weaved through between the counters. She stopped grabbed a cookie nonchalantly popped it into her bag like it was a normal thing. All the while he stood there his mouth agape.

She reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "have a good day Papa." she grabbed another cookie and strolled out the door. Behind her, she heard a crash as what sounded like a cookie tray hit the floor. She wished she had time to help clean up, but she was still late for school.

Still on autopilot, she wandered across the street. It was odd everyone seemed to be staring at her. Cars had stopped, people were pointing, a few were even taking pictures with their cell phones. She shrugged, munching on her cookie continued towards Collège Françoise Dupont.

There were no students out front as she approached, but she was sufficient late that wasn’t surprising. The director was standing beside the door as she walked in.

"Good morning Mr Damocles, sorry I am late I guess I will be in detention..."

He shook his head, "Hrumpf, I-I don't think that will be required."

Marinette nodded, "Um, Okay uh thanks. Well, I should be getting to class." He merely nodded as she continued on.

Since she was late but apparently had somehow avoided detention, she decided the was no use trying to slip into class even though she was the princess of sneak.

As she walked in, she waved to Miss Bustier, "good morning, sorry I'm late again, I already saw the director."

To her surprise, her teacher nodded and then flopped back into here chair. This was going better than she expected.

She slid into her spot, turned to Alya to see what she had missed, her friend sat there phone out snapping pictures. She turned to Nino who had a dumb 'yup I knew it kinda look. Glancing shyly towards Adrien she found him sitting with a look that could only be described as a combination of shock and puppy love.

What a strange, strange day. She reached down and popped open her bag to grab a pen and a book. After pulling them out, she noticed the two cookies were untouched. As she had more fully woken up, she noticed Tikki looked a little odd. Actually, it wasn't Tikki in her bag it was her tomato pin cushion. Suddenly she noticed her hands... red...

Shit, she was still transformed. Chloe screamed.

Marinette suddenly sat up in her bed heart pounding. Tikki flew up in surprise. Looking at her clock, she saw it was three in the morning. She flopped back down, "Tikki remind me never to share a double anchovy pizza with Chat Noir before bed, ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> Yawn!  
> wrote late at night come say hi on Tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/>


End file.
